thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Oscdean State
The Alphian Federation consists of different scattered nations that were eventually United under one banner. Today it runs as military-industrial complex with its inhabitants mainly consist of slimes and human working together to achieve a common goal. The Federation runs on three words: Loyalty, Unity, and Tranquility as it believes that strength and power can be found through united efforts. Its power mainly lies in its ground and air forces, as they have been at war with different nations for many, many years. Unlike most cities or nations, The entirety of the Alphian Federation revolves around its militaristic ideals. Citizens in the Federation serve for life that will contribute to the Federation. From Trade, Engineering, Communication, Relationship, and Service. Everyone is a soldier. Our Union is our Strength History Pre-Migration The Federation was once nothing but an Army Association. It was formed after the Attack on Lancaster as a attempt to fight back Russia and drive them out of the city of Lancaster. The Association later formed into Alpha's Military Association (AMA) and started to sell weapons as a Corporation. AMA/AMF Months later the Corporation was destroyed by an invasion orchestrated by Haven and were eventually forced to build for them. The Invasion left scattered survivors and defectors. Some ran off and were never heard again, the remaing went to rebuild the Association, but eventually made a nation called AMF. When the time came, AMF launched an attack on the haven mother base and took back AMA. That was the day the world knew the presence of AMF. Eventually, AMF and Haven faced off into a cold war until Haven disscipated and went inactive. This time gave AMF time to rebuild, and in 2099, AMF launched their first military ship, the Omur-I. Eventually, AMF ruled over most of the nations it came across, expanding Military The Federations Military lies on three brances: The Terram Auca for Ground, Vindictus Ove for Navy, and The Notitana for Reconissance, The Ground Branch-''Terram Auca-''Is the oldest military branch in the Federations histroy. Its vehicles ranged from heavy armors, light mobility forces, and artillery support. It is usually backed by the Notitana. The Naval branch-''Vindictus Ove-''Is the Federations superiority, as it has went under many revisions in the past years. Ships such as the Ceres-I and the Omur-III are the Navys backbone in many frontal offensives. Behind it all is the Exdous-II, the Federations flagship. The Reconissance Branch- ''Notitana-''Is the intelligence/reconnissance branch of the Federation. It ranges from a wide variety of sub branches and usually backs both the ''Terram Auca ''and the ''Vindictus Ove. '' Alliances Wars The Great Hunt It was unknown that during that time in 2103, a faction made of rogue militants formed NCR Republic. They ransacked towns and smaller factions where ever they went. Eventually, they unknowingly trespassed into the AMF research base in Slokia. This trespasing made AMF aware of their presence, and began to hunt NCR bases. This was also the time where the Omur-I first saw military action. In 2109, NCR fell and the last of its bases were dismanteled. Liberation of Genesis In 2119, a city belonging to the Dalkai Republic was lost after a military staged invasion done by SMG. The city was held under SMG control for 4 years until the UDF alliance realized the importance of the city. Later that year, The Federation Society Category:Nation Category:Active Category:Faction